The Bones In the Water
by The Squint Squad 2.0
Summary: [A case that sends Brennan, Booth and the team on a cruise over the Atlantic Ocean, they take it gratefully knowing that this will be the case of a lifetime...if only they knew how tied up this case really was.] Hodgela, Semperance, and Zali
1. The Cruise and the Case

**This is a joint story between me (Jay Jay 'My Oppression for Attention') and Mandi (Goddess of Lame 2.0). We are both into Bones and upon seeing Titanic, I thought of something almost like that, but different and Mandi liked it. So, here it is. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Title: **_The Bones In the Water_

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Romance/Drama/Suspense/Mystery/Parody-Type_

**Summary: **_A case that sends Brennan, Booth and the team on a cruise over the Atlantic Ocean, they take it gratefully knowing that this will be the case of a lifetime...if only they knew how tied up this case really was._

**Characters: **_Temperance "Bones" Brennan, Seeley Booth, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, Zach Addy, and OC Kiyana Mercades Kalebs/Kali_

**Pairings: **_Semperance, Hodgela and Zali_

* * *

"Bones! Bones! Wait!" 

Temperance Brennan turned around upon hearing Special Agent Seeley Booth calling her. She hadn't had a case since Friday and that was pretty unusual on her part. She'd become bored, which was a rarity for her.

"You're fast," Booth broke into stride with her.

Brennan smirked. "I figured that a Agent such as yourself would be able to catch up with somebody like me."

Booth shook his head. "I have a case for you," he handed her a folder. "First one in how long?"

"About a week since Friday," Brennan flipped it open. "It's about time that I got busy." Her eyes scanned the folder. "It says the body was found at sea in the middle of the Atlantic. How'd you get that?"

Booth shrugged. "Trust me, I have my ways. You needed a case and I found one."

Brennan walked into her office where Angela Montenegro was leisurely sketching in a nearby chair. It was clear she was bored and if anything at all, it was rare for her, too. Neither Booth nor Brennan could remember a time when they saw Angela be bored.

"We have a case."

Angela looked up. "Thank God, it's about time," she got up and stood next to Brennan, looking over her shoulder. "Body was found in the Atlantic? How did you get that?"

Booth rolled his eyes. "Could we move on? That's not what's important."

"Oh like my gun," Brennan smirked. "Bigger still is better, you know."

"Like I said before, doesn't matter the size, it's how you use it," Booth forced.

Brennan shook her head and hid a laugh as she headed into the direction of the lab. "I'm assuming Zach and Hodgins are in the lab being bored?"

Angela nodded. "Better believe it."

Brennan smiled. "Well luckily we have a case they can't turn down."

* * *

"Hey, Brennan?" 

Booth walked into the lab after Brennan and Angela had met Zach Addy and Jack Hodgins with the file and case. He held a folder in his hands that was addressed to them.

"Yeah?" Brennan didn't turn around.

"Did you order something?"

Brennan shook her head and Booth looked at Angela.

"Don't look at me. I'm not ready for a vacation by far."

"Zach?"

The grad student looked up. "No. I didn't order anything. Not like I need to order anything."

"Right, because you're the smartest of the bunch," Booth retorted, tossing the package at him. "If you're so smart, tell me what's in there?"

"What, you're not going to drill Hodgins?" Brennan asked.

Booth shrugged. "No need. If Zach thinks he's so smart, he can tell us."

"Making a mockery of me?" Zach smirked.

"Hardly. Just tell us what's in there."

Zach felt the package all the way around, looked at the address and made a face. "There's no return address." He looked at the others.

"I'm aware of that," Booth stated.

"Feels like passports to me. There's five," Zach tossed the package to Brennan, who caught it with grace. "Open it up. See if I'm right."

Angela rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because Booth's always right."

Booth looked at her. "Are you imposing something?"

"Not unless Tempe's got something I don't know about you."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Please," she tore the package open. "Anything you could possibly want to know about Booth, you would have already known by reading his files."

Booth shook his head and Brennan made an interesting face.

"Zach was right." She pulled out five passports. "Five for each of us. There's names on them." She looked at the first one. "'Special Agent Seeley Booth'," she tossed it to him. "'Zachary Uriah Addy'," she tossed Zach's passport to him from behind. "'Angela Pearly-Gates Montenegro'," she handed the artist her passport. "'Jack Stanley Hodgins'," she slid Hodgins' passport over to him on the table. "Aaaaaaaaand 'Temperance Bones Brennan"...wait, that's not my real middle name." She double-checked it.

"What is it?" Booth smirked.

"Nothing of your concern," Brennan retorted. She opened her passport and a letter fell out. "Huh." She picked it up and read aloud:

"'_Dear Brennan and Team:_

_By now you will have gotten the case of the body that was found in the Atlantic Ocean. Rest assured you will get the body, but in order to go deeper into the case, the five of you have been provided with passports and tickets for the noon departure of the cruise ship _Midnight _on the date of May 30th. There, you will be provided with more information on the case as well as weekends for yourselves. The cruise is estimated to be three weeks at most._

_Best of luck to Doctor Brennan and the team in this case.'"_

Booth clicked his tongue. "Who's it from?"

"Doesn't say," Angela piped up.

Brennan thought. "That's tomorrow. But how could it possibly have been known that we were to get this case by now?"

Angela shrugged. "Lucky run, I guess. Either way..." She grinned. "We're going on a cruise!"

"To solve a case," Hodgins reminded her. "Not for a vacation."

"Besides, I thought you said you weren't ready to go on vacation yet, Ange," Booth smriked.

Angela shrugged. "Hey, I said 'vacation where I will be bored'. This is a vacation where I will still be working, so technically, it's not really a 'vacation'," Angela made air quotes with her fingers.

Silence erupted in the lab and Brennan shook her head. "Well guys, packs your bags. We're taking this case on the cruise."

Angela pumped her fist in the air. "Yessssssss!" She darted out to the door.

Hodgins rolled his head. "Everybody follow the crazy chick."

Zach shook his head and laughed, following him and Angela out.

Brennan grabbed her bag and Booth slapped his passport against his hand, thinking. "Bones, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not?" She looked at him funny.

Booth shrugged. "I don't know. Just something about this seems funny."

"Because there's no signature and no return address?"

Booth pointed. "_Precisely_ why."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Leave it up to you to be paranoid about something like this. Please just relax for this case, okay, Mr. FBI?" With that, she turned on her heels and walked out, Booth shaking his head, but following her anyway.

"Just think about this, Bones?"

"There's no thinking about it. It's a case, I'm interested, and I want to solve it."

Booth shrugged. "Okay, fine. But when something bad happens, I'm going to tell you that I told you so."

Brennan stopped and faced him. "Want to shake on that?" she smirked.

Booth shook his head, laughing. "You drive a hard bargain, Bones." He held out his hand and she took it. "I'll make your deal, but just so you know, I'll win." He smirked.

"You joke," Brennan dropped her hand. "And for once, just try to have a little fun, okay?"

Booth held his hands up. "Okay, okay. I'll try to have a little _fun_."

"Don't mock me."

"I didn't."

"Did too."

"No I didn't."

"Did--"

"Hey!"

Booth and Brennan glanced over at Angela, who waved to them. "Come on! We need to get going!"

"Ange, the cruise isn't until tomorrow afternoon," Booth reminded her.

Angela shrugged. "I know, but I have some shopping to do. There's swimsuits, shoes, tank tops, shorts..." She counted on her fingers.

"I get it, Ange. Thanks."

Brennan laughed. "Go ahead, Ange. I'll meet you after I stop home."

Angela shrugged. "Okay. Bye Sweetie!" She turned around and headed out of the Jeffersonian, Brennan shaking her head.

"I hope Hodgins can keep her on track during this cruise," Booth joked with a smirk.

Brennan laughed and swatted his arm. "You're terrible. I'll see you later."

Booth nodded. "Yeah. Talk to you later." He watched Brennan followed the path Angela had taken and stared at the passport in his hand again. Something didn't feel right to him. How was it that they got a letter that told them they needed to go ona cruise to solve this case? How was it that the anonymous person knew who they were, even their titles, nicknames, and middle names, and didn't say who he or she was? Nor left a return address.

This all seemed very fishy to Booth, but knowing Brennan, there was going to be no stopping her from going foreward in solving this case.

For as long as he'd known Brennan, she had never once been able to turn down a good case...no matter _what_ dangers met her or them.

* * *

**Ooooh...suspense. Ain't Jay just the best at that? Okay, to clear it up, she wrote that chapter. But I had to make some edits and I didn't have the original end note, so I'm making one up. Chapter Two is written, just waiting for Jay to get back online so I have her read it before uploading.**

**Us**


	2. The New Agent and the Old

Disclaimer: We own nothing that is recognizable, however, we do own the OC.

**Title: **_The Bones In the Water_

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Romance/Drama/Suspense/Mystery/Humor/Parody-Type_

**Summary: **_A case that sends Brennan, Booth and the team on a cruise over the Atlantic Ocean, they take it gratefully knowing that this will be the case of a lifetime...if only they knew how tied up this case really was._

**Characters: **_Temperance "Bones" Brennan, Seeley Booth, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, Zach Addy, and OC Kiyana Mercades Kalebs/Kali_

**Pairings: **_Semperance, Hodgela and Zali_

_

* * *

_

"Angela!" Brennan yanked the headphone from her friend's ear. "You've been singing the same song for the past twenty minutes."

"Sorry, Hon. But **Panic! At The Disco **is like, my new favorite band."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Okay, whatever. But we're boarding in ten minutes." She then turned to a just-arriving Zach and Hodgins. "What happened?"

Hodgins shook his head, and Zach pouted. "He got into an argument with some girl in the parking lot."

Brennan just shook her head, "Know what, I don't want to know. Let's just get on the ship."

* * *

"Oh no, it's her," Zach groaned and slapped his hand to his forehead. 

"What?" Hodgins turned, and saw a girl, probably about Zach's age. Her dark brown hair was in a high ponytail, and her eyes were hidden by sunglasses. She wore a pair of dark jeans and a dark green bikini top. Seeing him, she lowered her glasses, revealing sky blue eyes.

"You."

"Please, I'm on vacation. Go bug someone else," Zach rolled his eyes, then shook his head in annoyance.

The girl glared. "You bug _me_. Obviously, you don't like me. I have no idea why, as I've never done anything to you. Anyway, my name is Kali."

"Zach. Any more useless information? No? Good." Kali scowled and stormed off anyway and Zach just shook his head in annoyance again.

Hodgins looked at him with a grin. "You like her."

"I do not. She's vicious. Like a snake."

Jack laughed. "You still like her. Anyway, go get ready. We're meeting the rest of them in the dining room, and Ange will kick our butts if we're not down there."

Zach nodded, and made his way to his room.

* * *

"Okay, okay. Everyone, quiet down." 

The gang looked at Booth and he dug his hands in his pants' pockets. "Now, the FBI has sent over an agent who specializes in case like this. You know, bodies in the ocean and such. So, allow me to introduce to you our newest team member, Kiyana Kalebs."

"That's Kali, Agent Booth," came a voice, followed by the same red-head from earlier, only now she was wearing a pale lavender scoop neck sweater to replace her bikini top. She took one look at the table, and saw Zach. "Oh no. Are you stalking me?"

"You wish," the young doctor rolled his eyes, then turned to Booth. "Do I seriously have to deal with her on this case?"

Kali scoffed. "Please, it's not like this is enjoyable for me either." She sat down, her legs crossed and arms folded over her chest.

"O…kay. Obviously, you two know each other, and don't exactly have the best relationship," Booth gave the two a look.

Both Kali and Zach shot Booth a 'Gee, ya think?' look, which he ignored.

"But like it or not, you two are working with each other, so I expect you to behave maturely and responsibly."

Zach and Kali shot each other a glare. "Fine," they responded in unison.

* * *

"This is gonna be fun to watch," Hodgins chuckled, as he watched the two continue their glaring match. Brennan and Booth were in the middle of a quiet conversation, and Angela look bored out of her mind. He looked her over, looking stunning in a knee length sapphire blue sundress and matching flats. "Hey, you wanna dance?" 

Angela looked at him. "Sure." She stood up, taking his hand. They made their way onto the dance floor and Angela let out a sigh.

"You okay?" He asked, obviously concerned.

"I-I don't know. I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Hodgins nodded. "So, I think Zach likes that girl," he said, trying to break her mind from whatever was bothering her.

"You too?" She smiled.

He returned the smile, and spun her. "It's so painstakingly obvious. It's classic Middle School. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy…"he trailed off and Ange laughed.

"Boy and girl pretend to hate each other until it's too much, boy and girl end up in Principal's office for making out in the Janitor's closet," Angela finished and Hodgins nodded with a grin. Angela then rested her head on his shoulder, thinking hard.

She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad would happen on this cruise ship.

She didn't know how right she was.

* * *

**In the immortal words of Jay (who stole said immortal words from Sheen), "Ha! And again, I say, ha! Cliffie!" Speaking of which, Jay and I made an astounding discovery today (or not so astounding, since everyone already knew this, and we're were way hyper). HA equals Hodgins/Angela. **

Bye!

**Mandi**


	3. The Agent and the Angel

**It is my turn to do Chapter 3. ****Thanks again to Mandi, she did great!**

**Title: **_The Bones In the Water_

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Romance/Drama/Suspense/Mystery/Parody-Type_

**Summary: **_A case that sends Brennan, Booth and the team on a cruise over the Atlantic Ocean, they take it gratefully knowing that this will be the case of a lifetime...if only they knew how tied up this case really was._

**Characters: **_Temperance "Bones" Brennan, Seeley Booth, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, Zach Addy, and OC Kiyana Mercades Kalebs/Kali_

**Pairings: **

* * *

Night had fallen on the cruise ship and the fresh air greeted Temperance Brennan as she leaned against the railings of the front deck. She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. She didn't notice Booth coming up behind her.

"Bones."

"Ahyai!"

Brennan jumped and Booth grinned, obviously having enjoyed the scare he gave her. He stood next to her and leaned over on the railings as well. "Nice night."

"Thanks for giving me a heart attack," Brennan shook her head.

Booth smiled. "You're welcome."

Silence followed before Brennan looked at him. "You miss it yet?"

"Miss what?"

"Home. Parker...it was your weekend, wasn't it?"

Booth shrugged. "Sure I do, but I have a job. And I have to do my job." He looked at her. "Why? You starting to feel that I'm right about the deal we made?"

Brennan shook her head. "No, no, no. Not at all. Although you might want to stay away from the rest of the team."

Booth was confused. "Why?"

"I think you're starting to rub off on them. Hodgins told me Angela was a little uneasy earlier tonight when they were dancing. Something about how she had a feeling that something wasn't right."

Booth stared out to the open waters. "I didn't say a word to her."

"Yeah, okay," Brennan rolled her eyes.

"What? I haven't been near Ange all night."

Brennan fell silent and followed his gaze. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah," Booth looked sideways at Brennan. "Hey, I have an idea. Come with me." He turned around and started to walk off.

Brennan looked up. "Wait, where are you going?"

Booth turned around, putting a melting smile on his face, walking backwards. "I said to follow me."

Temperance shook her head, but followed him anyway. "You are a man of many ideas, am I guessing right?" She smirked.

"'Course I am. You've been working with me for two years now, Bones, and you still haven't figured that out?"

"Do not--"

"Yeah, I know 'Call me Bones', hey it's my thing. Ideas and calling you Bones. Deal and live with it for as long as I'm your partner," Booth grinned.

Brennan shook her head and smiled. "So where are we going?"

"To the back of the ship," Booth pointed.

"Why?"

"You'll see," Booth looked at her. "Very impatient."

"Yes, that's me. Thank you."

Within a moment's time, the two reached the back of the cruise ship and stood there. Brennan looked at Booth funny. "Okay...now what?"

"Now, we do this," Booth took her hand and led her over to the railings. "Ever seen the movie _Titanic_?"

"Have I? Please, there's no getting around it when I'm over at Ange's place. The movie is practically made for her," Brennan looked up. "Why?"

Booth grinned. "You just have to trust me. Close your eyes."

"Booth-"

"Close 'em, Bones, come on."

Brennan obeyed and Booth took her hands, leading her up until her feet were on the railings. He followed and stood behind her. He then put his hands up under both of hers, then leaned in towards her ear. "Okay, Bones. You can open them now."

Brennan did so and caught her breath in her chest. She then smirked. "You are so bad, Seeley Booth."

Booth grinned and looked out ahead of him. "I told you I had an idea."

"So I presume you saw the movie, too?"

"Naw."

"You lie."

"Yeah, I do."

Brennan enjoyed the sight, putting her hands out, then on the rail in front of her. Nothing could have spoiled the moment she had then.

Yet, somehow, there was just this sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something that told her Booth was right about this whole thing.

That Booth was going to be oh, so very right.

* * *

**JayJay**


	4. The Stubborn Agent and the Genius

**My turn. Again! Yay. Okay, Chapter 6 is _all _Hodgela, so just wait. But in this chapter Zach and Kali get into an _interesting _predicament.**

**Title: **_The Bones In the Water_

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Romance/Drama/Suspense/Mystery/Parody-Type_

**Summary: **_A case that sends Brennan, Booth and the team on a cruise over the Atlantic Ocean, they take it gratefully knowing that this will be the case of a lifetime...if only they knew how tied up this case really was._

**Characters: **_Temperance "Bones" Brennan, Seeley Booth, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, Zach Addy, and OC Kiyana Mercades Kalebs/Kali_

**Pairings: **_Semperance, Hodgela and Zali_

Disclaimer: We own Kali. That's it.

* * *

"We what!?" Kali slammed her hands onto the table. "No. No, no, no, no. Agent Booth, you can't do this to me!"

"Sorry, Agent Kalebs. But I need you to go undercover with Zach." He brought out a folder and handed it to her. "We have reason to be suspicious of this couple. We're going to need you to see what you can find out."

"As newlyweds!?"

Booth nodded. "And your first mission is tonight."

* * *

"I'm not doing this. I'm wearing a Little Black Dress and 'do me baby' heels, and there is no way I am going out dancing. Much less with _him_," Kali pouted. 

Booth rolled his eyes and shoved her into Zach's arms anyway. "Go," he demanded. Kali growled, but headed onto the dance floor anyway, as a Latin beat came on.

"Uhm, nice dress," Zach said quietly.

"Look, just because we're undercover as newlyweds doesn't mean I have to like you," Kali shot.

"I know that." He spun her.

"Aha. I see our targets. Come on," Zach started to dance towards them, but the music picked up speed, and the couple left the dance floor. Kali let out a mummered curse and continued dancing with Zach. They didn't seem to notice the awed stares they were attracting from the team.

"Look at them," Angela whispered to Jack, who chuckled.

"I told you they like each other," he replied.

The music halted, and Zach lowered her into a dip, before bringing her back up. They made their way to the table. "Lots of spinning," Angela smirked. "Dizzy yet, Kali?"

The agent rolled her eyes. "I am never doing that again," she rubbed her ankle. "It was barely four minutes and my feet already feel broken."

"Well, those are four inch heels," Angela pointed out.

As the women continued their conversation, Jack looked at Zach. Zach, however, was looking at Kali with a look Jack Hodgins had never seen him use before. It made him laugh silently.

He knew it. Doctor Zachary Uriah Addy had the hots for Special Agent Kiyana Mercedes Kalebs.

* * *

**I'm sorry! Short, I know. But I got stuck. And I'm saving up my stuff for Chapter Six. Hope you like despite the shortness!**

**Mandi**


	5. The Case of Dustin Johnson

**Well done Mandi again for Chapter 4! I am going to have fun with Chapter 5 and I am sure Mandi will not let you guys down with her Hodgela Magic!**

**Title: **_The Bones In the Water_

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Romance/Drama/Suspense/Mystery/Parody-Type_

**Summary: **_A case that sends Brennan, Booth and the team on a cruise over the Atlantic Ocean, they take it gratefully knowing that this will be the case of a lifetime...if only they knew how tied up this case really was._

**Characters: **_Temperance "Bones" Brennan, Seeley Booth, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, Zach Addy, and OC Kiyana Mercades Kalebs/Kali_

**Pairings: **_Semperance, Hodgela and Zali_

* * *

By afternoon the next day, Zach and Kali hadn't gotten a better hold on their "complicated" relationship, and Brennan was plunging head-first into the case. 

She and Booth were walking on deck with Angela and Hodgins behind them. Brennan was regarding them about the case. "Apparently, Kali said that the two they had spotted last night--"

"The two I told her was the reason why she and Zach had to go undercover," Booth nodded and Angela gave a laugh behind them.

Brennan looked at her. "What? I happen to think they look cute together."

"And I know so," Hodgins agreed.

Booth hid his laugh and Brennan shook her head. "Okay, I don't want to know. Let's just focus on the case, please," she opened the folder. "He was nineteen. No mother, no father, no girlfriend, no nothing. Apparently he was a wanderer."

"Then how did he end up at the Atlantic?" Angela asked.

"That's what we don't know and that's what we need Kali for," Brennan looked at Booth. "Please get her to focus and stop whining about Zach."

Booth nodded. "Okay, I'm on it."

Brennan turned to Angela. "You...I don't know. Just help me."

"You seem stressed more about this case. Booth rubbing off on you?"  
Brennan shook her head. "No. Not this time."

* * *

Booth walked into the dining room and found Kali sitting at a table. He walked up to her. "Mind if I sit?" 

"As long as you're not Zach, go right ahead."

Booth sighed and sat down. "Agent--"

"Kali, please. I'm not up to being called 'Agent Kalebs'."

"Okay then, Kali," Booth shook his head. "Dr. Brennan came to me to ask you to focus on this case."

"What do you _think_ I'm doing?"

"Watch how you talk to me, Agent," Booth got stern and she shrank back. "We need to get to the bottom of this death or murder and--"

"It's not a murder," Kali interrupted.

Booth sat back and crossed his arms. "Keep talking."

"He didn't die as a result of a murder. The kid's name was Dustin Johnson. Had no family, no girl, nothing at all. He was a loner and just went wherever the wind took him, I guess you could say," she took a sip of her water.

Booth nodded. "Go on."

"You know, I don't like working with Zach."

"Please, Agent Kalebs," Booth said with emphasis, "get your mind off Dr. Addy and focus on the case."

"You want more information on the case, Agent Booth?" Kali crossed her arms.

Booth nodded. "Uh, yeah, since we need it."

"Then get me off the hook with Zach."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"FBI regulations, Kali, you know that."

Kali sighed. "Fine. I'll deal. But any information you want, you'll get only if I can handle him my way."

Booth sighed as well. "As long as it doesn't involve anything sexual--"

"Oh pleeeeeeeeeease!" Kali rolled her eyes. "I'm not that dense, Agent Booth." She paused, then continued. "Dustin Johnson wasn't murdered, as I said. He died."

"How?"

"Sorry to say I don't know, Agent Booth. Nobody in the FBI recovered files on him or what caused his death." She took another drink.

"Looks like we'll have to use our heads for this one, wouldn't you say so?"

* * *

"Dustin Johnson. Nineteen, no files on how he died," Booth told Brennan, rejoining her out on the front desk. 

"Are you serious? Did you talk to--"  
"Yes, Bones. The FBI has no files on Johnson's death," Booth stood in front of her, arms crossed. "Looks like we'll have to rely on brains for this one."

Brennan sighed. "This is the worst case I've ever had."

"How can you say that?" Angela asked. "We're on a great cruise ship having the time of our lives!"

"So you say," Brennan joked. "We couldn't even get the body, how are we supposed to solve this case without bones to rely on?"

Booth shrugged. "Brains?"

"Brains get us nowhere," Hodgins spole up behind Angela. "Except for when we have Zach."

"Unfortunately, Zach refuses to be anywhere within two feet of Agent Kalebs," Booth said icily.

"You brought her," Brennan said smartly with a smirk.

"Yeah, because it's FBI standard procedure. And she specializes in cases like this."

Angela and Hodgins hid a laugh. "Well, she sure wasn't helpful thus far," Jack smirked.

"You can say that again," Brennan slapped the folder on Booth's chest, who looked at her almost incredulously.

"Oh, so this is _my_ fault?"

"You brought her."

Booth thought. "Are you afraid?"

"Afraid of what?"

"That I will win the bet."

"Oh!" Brennan rolled her eyes. "Again with the bet. You know, can we just let that slide and focus on the case? Isn't that more important?"

Booth grinned. "You know I'm going to win. Listen to me, Bones. Something about this case is all awol. Totally. And you just can't accept it."

Angela raised her hand. "I agree with F.B. Eye Candy."

"Ange!" Brennan looked at her.

"Sorry Sweetie, but as much fun as I'm having, there's just something pulling in the back of my mind."

Brennan shook her head. "You're all just so paranoid. Ange, you've seen _Titanic_ one too many times." She turned to Booth. "And you, I just don't know what to do with you."

Booth smirked. "I have a few good ideas."

Brennan tossed her hands up and walked off towards the stairs. "Ugh! Impossible!"

Angela looked at Booth. "You better go fix it. Mr. Fix-It." She grinned and laughed, following Hodgins out towards the back deck.

Booth, in turn, just shook his head and followed after Brennan, muttering, "You need to learn how to be careful, Bones. So careful."

* * *

**Now I hand it over to Mandi for the Chapter 6 with induced Hodgela!!!!**

**JayJay**


	6. The Artist and The Entomologist

**(to the tune of 'Oh, Christmas Tree') OH HODGELA, OH HODGELA, HOW LOVELY IS THIS PAIRING!?…Uhm, sorry. Kinda caught up in this chapter. Jay, question. This is our what, fourth chapter today? Jeez. Uhm, okay. I TOTALLY ALREADY HAVE PLANS FOR CHAPTER EIGHT! Haha. Unfortunately, I can only reveal said plans to Jay. However, I can say this. It involves a heated make out scene (nothing too graphic though. Not enough to bump the rating). We're still--(muffled as Jay duct tapes my mouth shut to keep me from spilling too much). Okay, okay, I won't say anything. Anyway, this chapter is eerily similar to chapter three, but not. We've planned it this way, don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: How many times MUST we say it. WE. DON'T. OWN. BONES.**

**Title**_The Bones In the Water_

**Rating**_T_

**Genre**_Romance/Drama/Suspense/Mystery/Humor/Parody-Type_

**Summary**_A case that sends Brennan, Booth and the team on a cruise over the Atlantic Ocean, they take it gratefully knowing that this will be the case of a lifetime...if only they knew how tied up this case really was._

**Characters**_Temperance "Bones" Brennan, Seeley Booth, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, Zach Addy, and OC Kiyana Mercades Kalebs/Kali_

**Pairings**_Semperance, Hodgela and Zali_

**

* * *

**

"Ange." She whirled.

"Jeez, Hodgie. Give me a heart attack, why don't you?" he laughed.

"What are you doing out here?" This part of the deck was empty, its only occupants himself and the artist in front of him.

"Well, you know how Bren said that I've watched _Titanic_ one too many times?" He nodded, not sure what she was getting at until he saw her begin to climb up the railings.

"Ange, you're crazy." However, he made his way behind her and held her arms up. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Are you only helping me stayed balanced because your worried I'll fall, or because this is the best feeling in the world?"

"Maybe a little of both." She opened her eyes, and let out a tiny gasp. Sure, she knew this scene by heart. Yes, she could quote the entire movie, probably better than the original cast. Yes, she though Jack and Rose were the cutest couple to ever hit the silver screen. And yes, she cried every time Jack died (but it's only because of that stupid music, _really_). But never, not once in the bazillon times she'd watched _Titanic, _had she imagined that this was what it was like.

"We're flying, Jack." He looked at her, and smiled.

"Yeah, Angela. We're flying."

* * *

"Where have you been?" Brennan questioned as Angela took her seat. They had made plans for lunch earlier that morning. Angela took the drink her best friend had ordered for her and placed the straw to her lips in order to conceal a very pleased smile. 

"I was with Hodgins." Temperance laughed, and Angela knew what she was thinking. "No, not like that, Sweetie. We were having a Titanic moment."

"Oh, don't tell me. The flying scene?" Ange nodded.

"One of the best Jack and Rose scenes ever. You and Booth should really try having a moment like that. It's amazing." Brennan gave a grin to her friend who let out a squeal.

"Flying scene?"

"Flying scene."

* * *

**Nyaugh. Short again. Like, really short. Don't worry, once we get out of Sticky Sweet Cotton Candy Fluff Land, and back into Drama Angsty Case Solving Ville, the chapters will get longer. So, I don't know what Jay has planned for chapter seven (wow, seven already?), but my brain's in gear for chapter eight. I predict….18.5 (.5 meaning an epilogue) chapters. What about you, Jay? AND I know a secret. But I'm not gonna tell you.**


End file.
